Sick Day
by Kitty9
Summary: When a family member gets sick, it's up to an unlikely hero to save the day. Father/Son


_**Title: Sick Day  
Summary: When a family member gets sick, it's up to an unlikely hero to save the day.**_

Waking up was Rick's least favorite part of the day. After six hours of no alcohol, his body would be begging him to drink anything he could get his hands on. The old man rolled over looking at his clock, 10:00am. That meant Morty and Summer were at school and Beth was at the hospital. He had five hours to saunter around Jerry's stupid attempts to comprise a conversation until Morty came home. Rick had nothing big planned for today so there was no reason to pull Morty out of school early. Rick rolled out of bed and groggily grabbed his robe. He made his way downstairs to the coffee pot. Sure enough, his daughter prepared half a pot of coffee before she left for the day. Rick poured some coffee into the mug that was sitting next the machine. As usual, the coffee was burnt. He grabbed his flask, pouring some liquor into the mug. He brought it back to his lips, much better.

"You know Beth asked you to wait until noon to drink."

Rick jumped and looked to see Jerry wearing an apron while stirring something in a pot, "Geez Jerry, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know you shouldn't be drinking that coffee."

"Shut up." Rick said, he was too tired to come up with a witty comeback. He looked down at the pot and went back to sipping his coffee.

"I'm making soup!" Jerry said excitedly.

"Good for you Jerry, you want a trophy? In case you are wondering lunch isn't for another few hours." Rick held his coffee to his mouth as he slowly nursed the best drink of his life at this moment.

"It's not for me."

"I'm not having any." Rick grumbled.

"It's not for you either. Morty stayed home sick today. He likes chicken noodle soup heated on the stove when he's sick."

Rick glared at his dumb son-in-law. "He's fourteen, he doesn't need to be babied with soup and stories. You gotta cut the umbilical cord Jerry. Teach him that when he becomes an adult, no one will be catering to him when he's sick."

"I cater to the whole family when they're sick. Even Beth."

Rick stayed quiet walking over to the table to read the newspaper. He lifted the newspaper to his face but quickly brought it down when he heard pots and pans being banged around. Jerry was grabbing a tray from one of the cabinets. He set it on the counter then placed a soup bowl, a bottle of flu medication, a thermometer, and a glass of water on it. He turned off the stove and poured the soup into the bowl and set a spoon on the tray. Jerry grabbed a clean rag and dampened it under the faucet.

Rick watched as Jerry walked up the stairs with the tray. Rick couldn't help it; he followed Jerry to Morty's door. He needed a laugh today.

"Good luck with Morty allowing you to talk to him. Kid hates when people talk to him when he's sick. Told me so himself." Rick said.

Jerry ignored Rick as he gently opened Morty's door and walked over setting up the tray on the small nightstand beside the teenager's bed.

Rick stood at the door curious how the kid would scream at his dad.

"Hey there Morty." Jerry said gently touching his son.

Morty looked up at his dad through groggy eyes. "Hey dad."

"How ya feeling?" Jerry asked putting the thermometer in Morty's mouth.

"Good going Jerry, ask the kid how he's doing then put a thermometer in his mouth." Rick grumbled.

Jerry ignored Rick grabbing the thermometer reading the number, "101.2. Your fever is steady." He said to the kid. He grabbed the flu medication filling a small medicine cup to the 2 tablespoon line. "Now sit up so you can take your medication."

Jerry helped the kid shakily sit up and lean against him for support. Morty grabbed the cup and drank the medication making a face before handing back the small cup. Jerry replaced the medicine cup with a glass of water. Morty took a sip of the water in hopes of washing down the taste of the medicine.

"You hungry?" Jerry asked rubbing his hand on the teen's back.

"A little." Morty was able to whisper out.

"I made your favorite, chicken noodle soup."

Morty opened his eyes and smiled, "Cooked on the stove?"

"Of course." Jerry grabbed the bowl; he took the spoon and brought it to Morty's mouth. Morty graciously opened his mouth eating the soup.

Rick felt sickened by this whole show. What was he watching? A love scene in a shitty romance movie? No this was worse, he couldn't fast forward this.

Morty finished half the bowl before he brought his hand to his mouth. Jerry quickly set the bowl down grabbing a small trash can that was on the ground. He just barely got the can under Morty's mouth as a spew of vomit came out. Jerry gently pat Morty's back as the kid continued to vomit. Once the kid was dry heaving, Jerry moved the can and brought the glass of water to his son's mouth. Morty took a sip of the water, forcing a smile to his dad.

"I think I need more sleep." Morty said to his dad as his father cleaned his hands and then mouth with a wet rag.

"Of course, I'll leave the soup here in case you get hungry." Jerry set the bowl down on the side stand.

Morty hugged his father then laid back down while Jerry set the blanket over him. "Good night dad."

"Good night Morty." Jerry whispered. "I'll be back in four hours to check on you." Jerry knelt down and kissed his son on the forehead. Then he grabbed his tray and walked out. Rick stood in the hall as Jerry gently closed Morty's door.

Jerry didn't say anything to Rick; he just walked downstairs and into the kitchen with his tray and a smug smile on his face.

Rick followed down the stairs, grabbed the pot of coffee, and walked into the garage. He wasn't going anywhere today with Morty sick. So he would work on his experiments for the entire day. Tomorrow would be a new day.

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **Originally this was supposed to be the first chapter of a story but as I wrote the whole story everything fell apart…so if I ever figure out how I want to write the story, I will post more. For now, it's a oneshot.**_


End file.
